1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a plurality of power control target components, and a power control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic apparatuses such as personal computers have been increasingly miniaturized and lightened. The electronic apparatuses are used in a state of being placed on the desk in the office, and in addition, frequently carried in the place where users go out.
In general, when the use of AC power (supply) is possible, power is sufficiently supplied to the electronic apparatus; therefore, the electronic apparatus can perform the function at the maximum. On the other hand, the electronic apparatus depends on battery drive under the condition of incapable of using AC power, for example, in vehicles and cars during movement. However, it is hard to say that the battery has satisfactory available environment for a long term. For this reason, various power saving techniques have been proposed in the field of the mobile (portable) type electronic apparatus.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-233551 proposes the technique of realizing a power saving operation in battery drive and a high performance operation in AC power drive.
According to the foregoing technique, changeover is automatically made between the power save operation by battery drive and the high performance operation by AC power drive in accordance with the connection of an AC adapter.
However, according to the technique disclosed in the document, two operation modes are merely changed over taking only connection of the AC adapter into consideration. For example, only single power save control set previously is realized in battery drive. For this reason, there is a problem that it is impossible to provide fine power save control adaptable to various available environments of the electronic apparatus.